Fire Emblem Fates: Three Armies
by phoenix99A
Summary: Just a story about a third party in the Fire Emblem Fates world!


Heyo, all of you readers! This is Phoenix, and we have another fanfiction for you all! I'm sorry if these stories does not satisfy all of you, so tell us how we can make it better! Review and comment how we did. That would help us all. Enjoy!

They chased the child down the paths of the market, pursuing her through the alleyways when they cornered her.

"Where is the little imp?" An outraged voice rang out from one of the two samurai.

"She's here," one called back, "Trying to hide from us."

The child hid behind a stack of rates in the shadows, trying to make herself disappear.

"We have her cornered, sir!" one of the footsoldiers called out.

"Step aside," the voice told the two swordsmen. They complied, revealing an intimidating man in red-and-black armor with a matching helmet. He knelt beside the youngling, who clutched a loaf of bread to her chest like it was something valuable. He held out his hand.

"Give it to me, child," the armored knight said, "Give it to me and we will spare you."

The girl's stomach growled, and she backed away further, shaking her head. The commander paused for a short while, as if thinking.

"Where are your parents, child?" He asked.

He could see the child cringe. _An orphan, then,_ he thought.

"Keep that loaf," he said, standing up. He began to walk away, then said, "however, if you never want to worry about food again, come serve me. I'm sure we can find room somewhere in our ranks to put you."

He continued on his way, his crimson red cape fluttering. The small child looked down at the seemingly small loaf of bread she clutched, then back at the knight's retreating form. She got up and ran after the armored man, tugging at his cape. The knight looked down at the urchin.

"Yes, child, what is it?" He asked, kneeling before her, so that he was eye-level with her.

The girl said nothing, only nodding.

"You wish to join my cause?" he asked.

The child nodded again. Instead of replying, the armored man whisked the starving girl up to hold her in his arms. Together, along with the ones who had previously chased her, they set off down the road.

The girl lost track of the time that was spent traveling, and she had lulled in and out of sleep periodically. She was asleep when they had arrived. She awoke to the feel of her back straightening out on something soft. Her eyes fluttered open, to see a richly decorated room, ablaze with the vibrant oranges and gold of the fire. She sat up and looked around to see the armored man taking off his shell with the help of a woman with short brown hair. The man's hair was long, straight and colored a faded red, with a small black circlet upon his head. Since he had his back to her, she could not see his face, but as the rest of the armor came off, she could see his neatly chiseled features, as if he came right out of one of those granite statues that she often saw inside shrines and temples. He seemed to be both muscular and delicate at the same time. He put on a robe of dark blue and turned to face her. His eyes seemed sad, as they were angled downward, but they had brown irises. His face was smooth. She suddenly was aware of her dirtiness.

"Why, hello, my child," he said, walking toward her, "I am glad that you are awake now."

He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, then turned to the priestess.

"Wash her and then bring her to the dining hall," he ordered, "and get some fine foods prepared. Our guest is hungry."

The priestess bowed, then ran out to execute the orders. The child was taken away from the man, and put into a warm bath full of bubbles. Her old, raggedy clothes were tossed away, and a new dress was put up to be ready for her. Maids came in to wash the who-knows-how-old street grime away from her.

By the time they were finished, the child felt like she glowed. She was stuffed into the new clothes that was give to her, a nice bright yellow dress, and she was sped down to a small dining room. It was almost empty now, due to the time of night, save one man, the one who had brought her here. The table was being set, and large platters with chicken, ham and meats were on them, but only two plates. She was sat down in a chair right next to the man in the robe, and she was being served the different meats that was set out before her.

She began ravaging the foods, plunging them deep into her mouth. Many might have been disgusted with the display, but the man just laughed.

"Slow down, slow down," he said, still chuckling, "the food will not escape you! Take your time."

The girl looked at him, then gulped the bite she had in her mouth. She looked down shamefully, then said, "Yes sir, sorry sir…"

"Rule number one," the man said, "do not call me 'sir', even if the other soldiers do it. I have given long thought about your particular situation, and have decided to make you my daughter, instead."

The girl looked at him with an expression of surprise, then nodded vigorously.

"Another thing," he said, "Before you were orphaned, did your parents give you a name?"

The girl looked down sadly, shaking her head.

"Then, as your father, I shall give you one," he said, "But what to call you? I'm thinking… Evelynn. Is that alright?"

The girl's eyes suddenly lit up, and she nodded again, understanding that she now had a name.

Then she finally spoke, her words slow and careful.

"What should I call, you daddy?" She asked.

"Whatever you call me will be fine, Evelynn," the man said, "but I am known as General Hardin to my troops."

Her training started the next day. She spent the whole day with her new father, who took part in her training. She was frail, so lifting a sword would be improbable, let alone the use of one. So instead, it was decided that she would participate in the usage of magics. She studied lore and the history of the kingdoms, led by her father himself, she learned literature and mathematics, and, most importantly, she started studying about tactics. She often played chess against her father and a variety of the servants in her spare time. The study and practice in learning and casting spells presented in tomes was more difficult and draining to her than her actual studies.

At the end of one day, Evelynn found her new father in the study, going over maps and books containing notes upon some unknown topic. She came up to him, her white silky nightgown twisting as she peered at what he was looking at. Hardin instead looked down at his daughter with love in his eyes.

"What are you doing, daddy?" she asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"I am reading a report from one of my excavation sites," her father replied, setting down a book full of notes, "they are making a large bit of progress."

"What are they excavating?" Evelynn asked, sitting across from her father and surveying the drawings of the sites.

"I have a theory," Hardin replied, "but it is only that."

"Oh," Evelynn said, her voice had a tad bit of disappointment in it.

"But it appears to be a library of old," her father informed her, seeing her downcast.

"A library?" the young girl said excitedly, her head suddenly lifting itself upwards.

"Yes," her father replied, patting her upon her head.

Evelynn smiled as her head was patted.


End file.
